


Daddy's Little Girl

by SoldiersBabyGirl (Sid_Loves_Andy)



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bed-Wetting, Break Up, Comfort, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Junker Reader, Junkertown (Overwatch), M/M, Makeup, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/SoldiersBabyGirl
Summary: It can be difficult to work out the kinks in any relationship... Especially when your Daddy leaves you in a puddle of your own urine for the majority of the night to do God knows what. Luckily, your boys are always there to lend a comforting hand.And to knock some sense into Commander C*nt, too.





	1. Chapter 1

This had to be the absolute _worst_ idea that you’d _ever_ had… and you’d had several over the years.

You shifted uncomfortably in your khakis – the sensitive skin around your genital area was horribly chaffed, and though you’d done your best to clean yourself up after your little… accident… you’d kill for a bottle of talcum powder and a cool washcloth. A soft flush colored your cheeks as you were reminded of exactly _why_ you weren’t back home, allowing your Daddy to tend to your reddened, broken skin.

Could you even still call him your Daddy anymore? Your chest tightened painfully at the implications surrounding what had transpired just a few hours before, and you feel your eyes burning with unshed tears. Daddies didn’t just leave their little girls in a pool of their own cooling piss for _hours_. Daddies didn’t let their little girls chafe and blister and cry.

You sniffled, the pain between your legs becoming increasingly more unbearable with each passing moment. It was in that moment that you gathered what little nerve you had left and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling inside, followed by a string of curses that would make even a seasoned Junker squirm… the door swung open and the upper half of Jamie’s lithe body came into view, smoke curling into the hall from the cigarette dangling between his lips.

“Oi, mate!” He was smiling, his grin so wide it looked positively manic. “Whatchu doin’, out ‘n ‘bout this late at night?”

You shifted from side to side, suddenly incredibly fascinated by the pattern of the carpet. “N-Need you…”

Jamie’s smile faltered slightly, and as you pulled at the fabric of your pants realization dawned in his bright eyes. “Oh, honey… C’mon, come inside. I think I got some a’ that powder in the medicine cabinet.”

He took your hand and pulled you into the room. You could hear the shower running in the distance, and felt a pang of guilt cut through you like a knife for disrupting their nightly routine. Junkrat stubbed the cigarette out on the heel of his boot, tossing the spent stick in the general direction of the trashcan before motioning for you to lay down on the bed. With some difficulty, you shimmied into the middle of the bed and allowed yourself to be swallowed in the sea of blankets.

It smelled like motor oil and cigarettes, of gunmetal and blood and cheap booze and _home_. Back in the day, you’d never felt safer than when you’d been squeezed tight between Jamie and Mako’s bodies.

Jamie disappeared into the bathroom and you found yourself staring at the ceiling, counting all of the little imperfections in the drywall. The tears began to pour from your eyes, unbidden. Even now, knowing that you were safe… you still couldn’t help but feel as if you were a burden, storming back into their lives and demanding care and attention. Grown-ass women shouldn’t be having accidents, shouldn’t need their Daddy to come hold them after a nightmare, shouldn’t -,

“Yer in luck, honey. Still got half a bottle a’ talcum powder right ‘ere.” Leaning over the bed, he reached for the button of your khakis and undid it swiftly, yanking down the zipper and beginning to undress your lower half.

You whimpered as the material aggravated your chaffed thighs on the way down, “Hurts, Jamie.”

“I know it does, luv.” Once your pants were off, he whistled lowly as he inspected the damage. Your pale skin was a bright, angry red, and in some places the skin was broken and bleeding. “ _Shit_ …”

“I… I didn’t mean to do it, I swear!” The words rushed out of your mouth in an uncontrolled jumble, the tears blurring your vision of the man before you. “But good girls wait for their Daddy to get up out of bed and I had to go so bad and I -,”

Junkrat pressed a finger to your lips, silencing you. “I don’t wanna hear any a’ that, now. This ain’t yer fault.”

“I-I’m just a burden -,” Junkrat scowled, coating his hand in the powder a bit too aggressively.

“You ain’t a burden. Cunt-y Grandpa’s just a suck-ass Daddy.” He said firmly.

He covered the inside of both your thighs, as well as applying powder liberally to your bum and low on your belly. Once he’d washed his hands, he then returned with a soft, cloth diaper and several safety pins trapped between his teeth. You frowned – big girls didn’t need diapers, and you were a big girl. Jamie, as if reading your mind, quickly slipped the cloth under your naked bum and began to pin it into place, offering a gentle:

“I know ya don’t like the nappies, hon. But I don’t have a change a’ smalls for ya, and this’ll feel a helluva lot better on yer skin.” Jamie said reassuringly. Once the cloth was in place, he offered you a bright, somewhat yellow smile. “There. All better.”

In the background, the shower cut and the door to the en-suite bathroom opened. Mako shuffled out, drying his white-blonde hair with a towel, “What’s happenin’ out here?”

“I’ll tell ya what happened.” Jamie said grumpily. “Commander Cunt done fucked up.”

Mako looked at your skin, now amply covered in talcum powder. “How long?” He didn’t need to elaborate.

You sniffled, and one of Jamie’s fingers came up to brush away your tears with uncharacteristic gentleness. “About three hours… m-maybe four.” You then hurried to add, “I tried t-to hold it, I really did! I didn’t mean to m-make a m-mess…”

“Shh… we know ya did. We know.” Mako sat down on the bed, before drawing you up between his legs and letting you lean back on his belly. It was a familiar scene from the days when you would all hunker down together in a tiny little shack in Junkertown.

“Ya want yer binky, baby?” Jamie asked, already half underneath the bed and looking for the trunk where they housed all of your ‘accessories’. It took quite a bit of searching, but he was finally able to locate the bright pink pacifier at the very bottom of the trunk.

“’m not a baby. Don’ need it.” You said. Your words were slurred with the first dredges of sleep, You felt so safe in Mako’s arms.

“Didn’t ask if ya needed it.” Jamie took it out and ran it under cold water, before teasing the rubber against your lips. “Asked if ya wanted it. But now I kinda think ya need it, too.”

You took the binky without further complaint, and then Jamie climbed up in the bed beside you. He pulled the comforter up over all three of your bodies, and you reached out, twining your fingers through his thick patches of blonde hair and tugging slightly. In a few hours, Jamie would get up and clean your thighs with a cool washcloth, before applying more powder. Maybe they would talk about what happened, but probably not. Junkrat and Roadhog had never been particularly good with emotions.

For a moment, you worried about what they’d do to your Daddy to knock some sense into him after tonight… but then Mako began humming an off-key lullaby in yout ear and Jamie tracing designs over your bare arm, and suddenly nothing else mattered as you allowed herself to drift off to sleep.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy comes to pay his little girl a visit, and he's not happy with what he finds.

“Where is she?” It took a moment for your sleep-logged brain to recognize that voice, but once it did… you shot up like a rocket, the pacifier falling from your slack lips.

Jamie stood in the doorway, effectively blocking you from view. “Don’t know whatchu talkin’ bout, mate.  Ain’t nobody in here but me ‘n Hoggie.” He motioned behind him blindly.

You could almost _see_ the vein popping in your Daddy’s forehead. “Don’t play coy with me, Fawkes. I know she’s attached to your hip -,” You _knew_ that coming here was a bad idea, _knew_ that it would make your Daddy mad…

“Sounds like someone’s a lil’ jelly.” Jamie giggled. It quickly became apparent that your Daddy didn’t find this _nearly_ as funny as the pyromaniac did, but as per usual, Jamie didn’t care if he was the only one laughing at the punchline.

“I just want to know where my baby girl is.” You whined softly, and Mako ran a soothing hand up and down your arm, before popping the pacifier back into your mouth. “It’s not like her to just wander off in the middle of the night like this.”

The blond began picking at his already flaking nail polish, “Gee, kinda sounds like a ‘you’ problem, mate.”

You’d known that he would come after you (or rather, you’d _hoped_ , and never really allowed yourself to consider the alternative), but hearing his voice still caused a painful twist in your gut. How long had it taken him to realize that you were missing? Worse yet, was he angry with you for disobeying his orders and getting out of the bed without his permission?

And even then, with your mind weighed down by all of the potential consequences of your actions, you could hear the pain in your Daddy’s voice and didn’t want Jamie to screw with him anymore than necessary. Thankfully, he seemed to read your mind and made quick work of sending the former Commander on his way. He shut the door behind him a little harder than necessary.

“You okay, honey?” Jamie asked in a sweet tone he reserved especially for you, most of the mania gone from his eyes.

Not trusting yourself to speak, you offered him a curt nod. He seemed hesitant to accept this at first, but eventually shrugged and vanished into the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of talcum powder and a cool washcloth. Carefully, he undid the cloth diaper and set it aside, before smoothing the washcloth over your aching, blistered skin. It felt absolutely divine.

“You were a tired girl.” Apparently, if you weren’t ready to talk, Jamie was more than happy to do it for you. “Went out like a light as soon as yer pretty lil’ head hit the pillow.” He cooed softly.

“Forgot how much ya snore.” Mako said. The teasing note in his voice brought a small smile to your lips.

Jamie offered a light, “Hoggie, ya know that lil’ angels don’t _snore_.” Mako rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment further.

With a shaking hand, you reached up and pulled the pacifier out of your mouth. “He was mad, wasn’t he?”

The blond hurriedly shook his head, “Ain’t nobody mad at ya, luv. He’s just got his knickers in a twist ‘cause he knows he done fucked up.” He couldn’t keep the note of anger out of his voice, and you whimpered.

“Jamie -,” You started, but he hurriedly cut you off.

“I’m mad at Commander Cunt, not you, hon.” He said softly. With a sigh, he tucked you into a clean diaper and snuggled you back down into the blankets. “You’ve done nothin’ wrong, so don’t look at me like that, ‘kay?”

To try and lighten the mood, Jamie turned on the television and started flipping through the channels until he found one of your favorite movies. It was an ancient black-and-white cartoon that instantly had your attention, and Jamie was able to slip the binky back between your lips and pull you down so that you were snuggled safely between their bodies.

You don’t remember falling asleep, just the feel of Jamie’s hands tracing lazy patterns on the soft skin of your thigh and Mako’s larger-than-life hands a welcome, grounding weight, pushing you deeper into the surprisingly soft mattress. It reminded you of home, nestled safely against your Daddy’s large, muscle-y frame… and you allowed yourself to drift off with ease.

\--

You had a meeting with Jack at 1100 hours, and you’d never been so thankful that the Commander was an early riser. After leaving Jamie and Mako, you returned to your shared quarters to find that Jack was long gone. Your room, however, was a complete disaster. Your Daddy had clearly been more upset than Jamie had been willing to let on.

A broken lamp stood in the corner by the window – it looked like he’d thrown it at the wall in a fit of rage. The king-sized bed was in complete disarray, pillows utterly destroyed and feathers splayed everywhere, the blankets on the floor and the sheets ripped almost clean in half. Dishes in the en-suite kitchen lay shattered on the floor, something that looked suspiciously like blood smeared along the white countertop.

In fact, it would seem that the only part of your shared space that _hadn’t_ been completely destroyed was your bed. Jack had taken the time to strip the sheets, before remaking the bed with your favorite butterfly-print sheets. There was a new, dark purple blanket tucked neatly atop the mattress, and your teddy bear sat on the pillows, looking awfully lonely.

“Daddy…” You said softly. Even if you were no longer in your little space, you could now clearly see that your Daddy had suffered in your absence, and it made your heart hurt in a completely different way.

You dressed quickly, donning a pair of black leggings and white sleeveless shirt. Ordinarily, you would have put on a pair of jeans, but the coarse material would have irritated your already aching genital area. You were off-duty anyhow, and this was just Jack… and the realization that you would be in the office _alone_ with Jack brought with it a whole slew of new worries.

Once you’d slipped into a pair of ratty old tennis shoes, you steeled your resolve and left your shared quarters. The walk to Jack’s office was mostly a blur – you told yourself over and over that everything would be fine, that this was Jack, the man who would rather cut off his own hand than willingly hurt you. Everything. Would. Be. _Fine_.

When you opened the door, Jack was absently flipping through the mission report from Hanzo and McCree’s latest outing to the US-Mexico border. He didn’t even look up from his work, offering a curt, “You’re late.”

You looked at the clock. It was 11:02 AM. Your left eye twitched slightly, “I’m sorry, sir.” So much for it being _just_ Jack.

“Hmm,” He looked at you for the first time, steely eyes narrowed in a glare that could have frozen the fiery depths of hell. When it was just the two of you, he never felt the need to wear his visor. “I’m surprised you came alone.”

“Surprised..?” You began, confusion evident in your voice. This meeting had been in the works for weeks, why would you –

Jack raised one white-blond eyebrow, “Considering how protective those Junkers are of you, I half expected them to escort you here.” His tone was colored with disgust and pain, and there was a poorly-concealed anger in his eyes.

“Then you knew -,” Once again, he cut you off.

“Of course I knew that you were in there.” He looked at you as if you’d suddenly grown a second head, “Clearly, you needed him more than me in that moment. I wasn’t about to just _force_ myself on you, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“N-No, I know that you would never -,” You swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. I disobeyed, and I defied a direct order -,”

“If you think that that is what this is about, you’re even more daft than I thought.”

Your cheeks flushed hot. It would seem that you had severely underestimated how awkward this would be, even though this had never been a problem before. Jack was always so stringent about keeping your personal lives out of the workplace environment, never wanting to seem as if he treated you preferentially because you warmed his bed.

His words cut you like a knife. Even if you knew that he did not necessarily mean them, that he was just lashing out because he was hurting and had never been particularly adept at _handling_ that hurt… it didn’t make it any better. You felt like a child who’d just been brutally chastised by their parent, and your grasp on your big-mask faltered slightly.

Jack continued on as if he couldn’t see the way that his words affected you, and perhaps he truly couldn’t. “You’ve been assigned to do a pick-up in Mexico City. The details are all in here.” He passed you a manila folder.

You thumbed through the details lazily, until something caught your eye, “It’s a solo mission?”

Jack nodded absently, “It’s not particularly dangerous. And we can’t afford to be stretched thinner than we already are.”

“B-But…” He was mad. Oh _lord_ , was he mad. And he was going to punish you by sending you out on your own, into the heart of gang territory, to raid a fucking weapons cache.

“You have something that you wanted to say, soldier?” His voice was cold, distant.

Yes. _Yes._ There were so many things that you wanted to say to this man. Why did you leave me in a puddle of piss for four fucking hours? Why did you just disappear and leave me all alone? Why are you so pissed that I went to somebody that actually gives two shits about me when I needed someone to care for me? You could feel tears burn in your eyes, but refused to start crying in front of him. It wasn’t worth it.

“No sir.” You offered finally, after realizing that he was, indeed, waiting for a response. That didn’t seem to be the answer that he was expecting, if the sour look on his face was any indication.

He was silent for several beats, before nodding, “Good. Then you ship out in twenty-four hours. I suggest you say goodbye to your boys before then.” He sounded so jealous that, under normal circumstances, it would’ve been funny. It just seemed to out of place with the man’s normally stoic personality.

With great difficulty, you managed to avoid rising to the bait. “Will that be all, sir?”

Blue eyes narrowed upon you for a moment, before he nodded. “You’re dismissed, soldier.”

You don’t think you’d ever been so happy to be out of the Commander’s line of sight.

 


End file.
